Sorghum is the world's fifth most important cereal crop, after wheat, rice, maize, and barley. Besides being an increasingly important food crop for the world population, sorghum is also an important animal feed used in many countries. Moreover, sorghum is currently the second source of grain-based ethanol in US after maize.
Anthracnose (Colletotrichum sublineolum) is a major fungal pathogen of grain sorghum which can lead to significant yield losses (from 20 to 80%) in susceptible genotypes, particularly in tropical and subtropical regions. All parts of the plant are affected. Crop rotation is suggested for management of anthracnose infection; however, it is not always feasible and more importantly, is not always effective. Host plant resistance is the most effective means for control.
Selection through the use of molecular markers associated with increased anthracnose resistance allows selections based solely on the genetic composition of the progeny. As a result, plant breeding can occur more rapidly, thereby generating sorghum plants with increased anthracnose resistance.